


If You Can't Take The Heat...

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alpha Gojyo, Beta Hakkai, Bonding, Heat Cycles, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mating, Nesting, Omega Goku, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Humans don't have heat/rut cycles.  Youkai do.  Sanzo is confused and conflicted when Goku goes into heat and sees human Sanzo as his alpha.





	1. Let's Nest!

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to EzraTheBlue for the "only youkai have heat cycles" idea. This really helped shape this.
> 
> Also, sorry about the stupid formatting. AO3 must not play well with Google Docs??

Sanzo rounds the corner to see Goku struggling to carry an armload of pillows and blankets into their bedroom. He watches Goku drop a pillow and kick it along as he makes his way inside.  
“What the fuck is he doing?” he asks out loud.  
Sanzo peeks around the door and sees that Goku has his sleeping pallet pushed into the corner and he’s arranging the pillows around the outside to make a puffy plush wall. He adjusts a pillow and rubs the side of his neck. He grimaces and scratches the inside of his wrists.  
Sanzo inhales deeply, catching Goku’s scent. His eyes squeeze closed. He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.  
Goku’s first heat. Well, shit.  
Sanzo eases the door closed and calls an acolyte to go fetch Hakkai.  
“Tell him to bring Gojyo. Tell him it’s important.”  
He goes to his office and pours himself a drink. He’s going to need it.

“What’s so fucking important to get us out here at this time of night?” Gojyo stubs out his cigarette and crosses his arms. “Are you drunk?”  
“Follow me.” Sanzo rises and leads Hakkai and Gojyo to the bedroom. He opens the door and gestures inside. They all peek around the door and see Goku pondering the pile of blankets next to the bed.  
Then the smell hits them.  
Both Hakkai and Gojyo put their hands up in front of their faces. Gojyo gasps, “Oh good goddamn.” Hakkai smiles.  
“Ah, I see. I assume you wish for me to explain to him what is happening?” Hakkai watches as Goku notices them and waves.  
“Yeah, I mean… You’re his teacher. Besides, you know more about this shit than I do.” Sanzo catches Hakkai’s arm. “Would suppressants help?”  
“Well, we didn’t catch it in time. Once the heat cycle starts, the suppressants wouldn’t work. His hormones are already flooding his body. We can put him on suppressants when this cycle is over. I’m sorry, Sanzo. He’ll have to ride this one out.” Hakkai pauses, frowns, then looks Sanzo in the eye. “Sanzo. He may ask you to bond with him. So prepare yourself for that.”  
Hakkai slips a smile back on and greets Goku, shutting the door behind him.  
“Kappa, with me.” Sanzo starts back to his office, a bewildered Gojyo in tow.

Sanzo pours out 2 glasses of whiskey and sits, motioning Gojyo to have a seat. They sip their drinks in uncomfortable silence for a minute. Then Gojyo speaks.  
“So uh, to what do I owe this great honor of your favorite whiskey and your honorable company, ya shitty priest?” He grins and winks, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.  
Sanzo takes a breath, starts to say something, but stops. He slumps forward and tries again.  
“If you make fun of me for this I will shoot you in the head. Do you understand me?” He glares at Gojyo, murder in his eyes.  
“I- Yeah, okay. What’s up?” He leans forward and sets down his drink, seriously worried now.  
Sanzo gulps down his drink, drops his eyes to the desk and says, “What do I do?"


	2. Let's Snuggle!

Sanzo knocks on the bedroom door and enters when Hakkai calls him in.  
"I think we're finished here, Sanzo. I trust Gojyo answered any questions satisfactorily?" Hakkai cocks his head toward Goku. "He's all yours." He smiles and leaves, quietly closing the door behind him.  
Sanzo swallows hard. Goku looks flushed, his sweet soft lips parted.  
"Sanzo? I uh..." Goku rubs his neck and winces. "Come help me with this? I need you. To help. With this." He scratches his wrists and looks up to Sanzo, pink high on his cheeks.  
Sanzo swallows again and joins Goku on the floor next to the pile of blankets. Goku visibly relaxes when Sanzo sits.  
"I want it big enough for both of us, but not too tight. Lie down with me? To see how we fit?" Goku looks up and bites his lip nervously.  
Sanzo pets Goku's soft hair and crawls into the nest. He lays with his arms open, inviting Goku to join him.  
The smile Goku gives him is bright enough to blind. He climbs in and snuggles against Sanzo's chest. Sanzo's arms wrap around him and he can't stop the low, rumbling purr that slips out.  
Sanzo chuckles at Goku's contentment and strokes his back lazily. Goku stretches and glances around. He makes a face and sits up, worrying his bottom lip again.  
"Not big enough," he mumbles. "Need more room."  
He gets up and helps Sanzo to his feet. He immediately sets about shifting his pillow walls into a wider oval shape.  
"Will you be okay here while I change clothes? I won't be long."  
Goku absent-mindedly grunts in the affirmative, thoroughly engrossed in his work.  
Sanzo removes his sutra and rolls it up. It goes under his pillow. His robes go on the floor, and his gloves and shirt join them.  
He runs through what Gojyo told him in his head:

“You protect your omega. He’ll need comforting things, sounds, smells, food. Help him build his nest. Have food brought in, don’t leave him alone, and fuck him when he wants you to. Follow your instincts. And don’t forget condoms because we don’t need any more damn monkeys running around right now.” 

Sanzo changes into soft sleep pants and gathers Goku’s pajamas. He was nervous. They had never … been intimate. Goku had confessed his feelings for Sanzo years ago, but Sanzo would not even acknowledge his words until after his 18th birthday. On said birthday, Sanzo’s gift to him had been an awkward bear hug and a gentle kiss.  
Since then, they had only shared a few kissing sessions and sleepy morning cuddles (Goku initiating the cuddling, of course). Sanzo knew enough about youkai physiology to know that they have scent glands in their necks, wrists and groin area. He discovered quite by accident that Goku likes being bitten in those places. Well, he didn’t know about the groin area, but he assumed so.  
Ever since Goku presented as omega when he turned sixteen, he hadn’t been interested in anyone but Sanzo. Even when they would encounter an alpha in rut, Goku wouldn’t spare a glance at anyone but his sun.  
What if he asked him to bond? Can humans bond with youkai? He knew they mated and married, but he didn’t know if they were bonded. He knew that Gojyo was an alpha and he bonded with Hakkai, who presented as beta when he turned youkai. (He also knew they had an open relationship. He found that out when he refused a drunken threesome proposal.)  
Sanzo turns when he hears Goku let out a frustrated whine. He is standing in the nest, trying to figure out what was missing. He puts his hands on his knees and inhales sharply.  
“Aha!’ Goku exclaims and jumps over the pillows. He grabs Sanzo’s robes from the floor, and his pillow from the bed. He carefully spreads the robes out at the bottom of his nesting area and places Sanzo’s pillow to one side. He flops down onto the robes and hugs the pillow, inhaling deeply. He curls around the pillow and purrs.  
Sanzo watches Goku snuggling with the pillow and his chest hurts. He frowns and says to himself, “Hold nothing.” He scoffs.  
He heads to the bathroom, grabs some towels and a box of condoms from its hiding place behind a pack of bandages, and steels himself.  
He returns to Goku, who is laying on his back looking up at Sanzo. He’s rubbing his wrists over his own chest and smiling.  
Sanzo clears his throat. “I like it. Room for one more?” He drops everything in his arms on the floor and steps inside the soft cocoon. He lies next to Goku, facing him. Goku turns on his side and throws an arm over Sanzo.  
“...’m real tired,” Goku mumbles. His eyes close.  
Sanzo gently lifts him into a sitting position and takes off Goku’s shirt. He lays him back down and takes off Goku’s pants. He reaches over, grabs the sleep pants and shirt, and dresses Goku for sleep. Goku hums and nuzzles Sanzo as he dresses him. Finally, Sanzo wraps his arms around the sleepy monkey and covers them both with the fluffiest blanket they had. Goku lulls him to sleep nuzzling his neck and rubbing his wrists on his chest.  
As he is slipping into sleep, he hears a very soft, “love you”.


	3. Let's Mate!

Sanzo wakes to a quiet mewling in his ear, soft lips and wet tongue on his neck, and a hand down his pants. He turns his head and nudges Goku’s chin up so he can kiss him properly. Goku has Sanzo’s thigh trapped between his own legs and is rocking against him. Sanzo’s hand comes up and squeezes Goku’s ass. His naked ass. Sanzo lifts Goku off his thigh and parts his legs so he’s now straddling his thighs.   
Goku gasps and sits up. He runs his hands along Sanzo’s chest and pulls the hem of his shirt up. Sanzo raises up just enough to get his shirt off and Goku strokes his skin lightly.   
“Oh, man. Sanzo, you’re so-” Goku starts.  
“If you say pretty, I’m gonna shoot you.” Sanzo frowns.  
“Ha! Nah, I mean. Yeah, but I wasn’t gonna say that.” Goku rubs his neck.  
Sanzo glares at him. “That’s it, I’m shooting you.”  
“Nah, Sanzo, I was just gonna say how amazing ya are.”  
Sanzo raises an eyebrow. Goku sinks down and leans chest to chest with his mouth right next to Sanzo’s ear. He takes a deep breath in through his nose.  
“You smell so good. Wanna just eat you up.” Goku reaches between them and pulls Sanzo’s pants down to his thighs. He grabs Sanzo’s dick and lifts himself up.  
“No! Wait!” Sanzo puts his hand on top of Goku’s and stops him.  
“What? What’s wrong? What did I do?” Goku asks in a panic.  
“Just. Hang on.” Sanzo reaches over the pillows and pulls the box of condoms into the nest. He rips it open and tears into a foil packet.   
Goku puts his head to Sanzo’s shoulder and laughs. “I thought I did something wrong! I’m glad you remembered those, I didn’t even think about that!”  
Sanzo rolls the rubber on and pulls Goku’s head up. He leans in and licks the side of his neck. Goku shivers and situates himself over Sanzo. He holds him steady as he slides down his length.   
Sanzo groans and nips at Goku’s neck, knowing full well that Goku will start making those lovely little gasps that he likes in no time. He starts sucking on the sensitive skin just below his ear and Goku starts to move.   
He doesn’t want Sanzo to stop sucking on his neck. It feels so damn good. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but Hakkai told him to follow his instincts. Right now his instincts are telling him to ride Sanzo’s cock into the sunset. So instead of sitting up and losing that heavenly mouth on his skin, he uses his thigh muscles to lift his hips and slide back down. Oh, he really likes that. He does it again and Sanzo moans as he’s got his lips latched tight onto Goku. A tingle spreads throughout his body and he gasps. His thighs are working faster and faster, pistoning his hips up and down.   
His chest rumbles. He’s purring against Sanzo’s chest. His ass is slapping Sanzo’s thighs each time he slams himself down harder and harder. Sanzo lets go of his neck and gasps for air.   
Goku is a little disappointed at the lack of neck-sucking, but the noises Sanzo starts making are a good substitution. Sanzo is grunting with each thrust, trying his damnedest to not orgasm each time Goku moves. He grabs Goku’s hand. He bites down on Goku’s wrist.   
Goku’s mouth falls open and every one of his muscles twitches and clenches. He splatters his come all over Sanzo’s flat belly. The next spurt splashes onto Sanzo’s chest. His vision goes white for a moment and he hears himself gasp and shout. Sanzo digs his fingers into Goku’s hips as he finishes just after Goku.   
Goku lifts himself off of Sanzo and collapses onto his back. He’s panting and his thighs ache like he just ran twenty miles. He watches as Sanzo cleans himself up and tosses the used condom towards the trashcan. Sweat runs down Sanzo’s body and Goku wants nothing more than to lick it off, but he finds himself unable to move. He feels exhausted. His eyelids are heavy and he falls asleep.   
He wakes enough to know that Sanzo is lying next to him. He falls deeper into unconsciousness as Sanzo makes sure he’s covered with the blanket.  
……………………………………………….  
Goku wakes from his short nap when he smells cigarette smoke. He smiles and stretches. Sanzo puts out the cigarette and ruffles Goku’s hair.   
“I gotta piss. C’mon.” He stands and holds his hand out, but Goku pulls the blanket up and curls in on himself. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut.  
Sanzo puts his hands on his hips and looks down at his monkey. He huffs. And taps his foot.  
“Don’t wanna leave,” Goku whispers.   
Sanzo drops his hands to his sides and sighs. He pulls his robes out from deep within the pile of blankets. He takes the cover off Goku and wraps him in the garment. Goku looks up, confused.   
“I need to use the bathroom. I’m sure you do too.” Sanzo holds his hand out again. This time Goku takes it. Even though he has the robes pulled up against his nose, they still drag on the ground behind him. Goku’s stomach rumbles loudly.  
“We need to eat, too.” Sanzo pulls Goku along with him.   
Near the door is a golden sash hanging from the ceiling. Sanzo jerks on it a few times and hears a bell ring in the temples kitchens. Having sent the signal for food, Sanzo drags Goku into the bathroom so they can both relieve themselves.


	4. LET'S...  BOND???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation happens. Also sex. Enjoy!

Sanzo gets Goku settled back into the nest just as the food arrives. An acolyte knocks on the door and Goku stiffens. He glares at the door and emits a deep, rumbling growl. Sanzo yells, “Leave it outside! I’ll come get it!”  
The acolyte says, “It’s quite heavy, Master Sanzo. I can bring it in.” The door handle jiggles. Goku has gotten into a crouch, ready to pounce at the door. He bares his teeth and Sanzo sees sharp fangs peeking out. Goku’s eyes are sparkling bright gold.  
Sanzo slams himself against the door to keep the young monk out. He looks into Goku’s eyes and shouts his name. Goku’s head snaps up and he smiles. No fangs. Thank Buddha.  
“Stay right there. I’ll bring in our food.” He jabs a finger at Goku. “Don’t move.”  
Goku nods and snuggles down into his blankets, carefully watching Sanzo crack the door open.  
“Do you want to get killed?! I said leave it. Tell everyone that we are not to be disturbed. I don’t want anyone else at this door making a noise, do you hear me? If I call for food, leave it outside. Don’t knock.” Sanzo snarls and snatches the tray away. He slams the door and locks it behind him, just in case.  
Goku sits up and scoots to the end of their nest, motioning Sanzo to bring the tray in. Sanzo steps in and sets the food in between them. Sanzo selects a bowl of rice and tucks in.  
“Oh man, Sanzo. I feel like I just ran a marathon. I’m so hungry!” Goku grabs a steamer basket and tears into the meat buns inside. He has shrugged off Sanzo’s robes and tugged a blanket up over his shoulders. He shifts his weight from side to side as he eats. He grimaces a little and swallows the last of his food.  
He stares at Sanzo’s knees and says, “Uh, Sanzo?” His cheeks are flushed and he’s rubbing his wrists on the blanket around his shoulders. “I think I need… y’know, again.”  
Sanzo gathers the tray and sets it on the floor. He scoots close to Goku and pulls the blanket away.  
“My stamina isn’t on par with yours. So, I can’t right now.” Sanzo pulls Goku’s chin up when he looks away. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you out.” Goku looks confused so Sanzo kisses him and slides his hand under Goku’s ass.  
Goku lets out a startled little yelp, then relaxes against Sanzo. Sanzo’s fingers are already wet with Goku’s slick and Goku is still loose from earlier attention. Sanzo pulls away a little and tells Goku to lie back.  
Goku sprawls out in their nest, legs bent and spread. Sanzo watches as Goku’s hands roam over his own chest and play with his nipples. Sanzo tries very hard to suppress a moan when Goku bites his bottom lip.  
“Sanzo… Need you.” Goku holds out a hand and Sanzo leans in. He curls one arm behind Goku’s head and holds himself up with his elbow. His other hand slides from Goku’s neck all the way down to his groin, pulling gasps and groans along the way. He locks eyes with Goku and slips two fingers inside. Goku presses his lips together and hums. Sanzo moves his fingers in and out and swirls them in little circles over Goku’s prostate. Goku grits his teeth and grunts when he presses a bit harder. Sanzo uses his thumb to press on the outside of Goku’s perineum. Goku’s eyes roll back, his mouth drops open, and he arches his back. He lets out a strained noise, like a choked gasp. He comes all over his belly, three thick ropes stripe across his torso.  
Sanzo is whispering praise into his ear and Goku can’t believe how good he feels. How right it feels with Sanzo in his nest.  
“Alpha,” Goku whispers and runs his fingers through Sanzo’s hair.  
Sanzo pulls away again and Goku can’t help a whine of disappointment.  
“I’m no Alpha.” Sanzo shakes his head and sits up. He towels off Goku’s stomach and sighs, shoulders slumping.  
“Sanzo,” Goku says sitting up. “You’re MY Alpha.”  
“Goku, no. Your hormones are making you th-”  
“NO! Sanzo, you don’t understand! It’s not hormones, I have always seen you as my Alpha!” Goku sits up and grabs Sanzo’s shoulders. “Look at me, Sanzo.”  
Sanzo picks up his head and looks into Goku’s big, honey-colored eyes. He can’t stop his heart from beating faster when he sees unshed tears sparkling in the lamplight.  
“Goku, you deserve an Alpha. A REAL Alpha. Someone who can keep up with your stamina, someone who…” Sanzo looks away and whispers, “Someone who’s not a fucking weak human.”  
Goku’s tears spill over his lashes and he shakes Sanzo’s shoulders.  
“No. No, Sanzo. You are my Alpha. You freed me. You feed me, you gave me a home. You keep me warm and happy. THAT is what a real Alpha does. It doesn’t matter that you’re human. And shit, Sanzo! You ain’t weak!”  
Sanzo smiles a bit at that and Goku wipes away his tears. Goku presses their foreheads together.  
“I want you to mark me.”  
Sanzo’s head snaps back and he unleashes a flurry of words so fast that Goku has trouble following.  
“Goku, I can’t do that. What if I mark you and you actually find a proper Alpha and you can’t bond with them because you’re already marked? You can only be marked once and I don’t want to take that away from you. Maybe… Maybe Gojyo and Hakkai will take you. Alphas can bond as many times as they like, Hakkai would probably be happy to share th-”  
“You don’t want me?!” Goku exclaims loudly and the tears return.  
Sanzo thinks to himself “Oh I really fucked up now.”  
He grabs Goku’s head and wipes his tears with his thumbs.  
“Goku, that’s not what I meant. I just don’t want you to miss your chance to bond when you do find your true Alpha.”  
Goku angrily shoves Sanzo’s hands away.  
“You ain’t listenin’! I TOLD you already. You. Are. My. Alpha.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I love you, ya asshole.”  
Sanzo sits stunned for a moment. He takes a deep breath and throws his head back, laughing. Goku shoves at Sanzo’s shoulder and tells him to stop laughing at him.  
Sanzo calms and wipes at his face. He gathers Goku into his arms. He says, “If we do this, you have to know. I’m not holding hands and buying flowers and all that shit.”  
“Oh my god, why would I want that?” Goku laughs and hugs Sanzo back.  
“Sanzo. There is no one else for me. When you die and your mark on me fades, I will find you again. You will always be my Alpha.”  
. "You want me to mark you?" Sanzo breathes into Goku's neck. "I'm gonna be rough, that okay?" He pushes Goku down onto his back. He tears open a condom and slides it on.  
"Oh god, yes please" Goku begs and shifts his body so Sanzo can see how wet he is for him. "Gimme all you got."  
Sanzo growls and pounces on his little Omega. He throws Goku's legs up onto his shoulders and thrusts inside. Goku grabs at Sanzo's shoulders as he plows into him hard and fast. Sanzo dips his head into the crook of Goku's neck and Goku cries out. His head turns to present his neck to Sanzo.  
Sanzo chuckles into his ear and pulls out. Before Goku could ask why Sanzo has him flipped over onto his belly.  
Sanzo slaps his hip and tells him, "Ass up." Goku lifts up and reaches behind to spread himself open. He looks back at Sanzo, red-faced and panting.  
"Alpha," he gasps. "Please."  
Sanzo can't take it. His fevered mind makes some comment about how Goku's ass cheeks look like two plump peach buns, and he can't help himself. He grabs the sweet pink bottom in front of him and buries his face in it. He shoves his tongue in and laps up Goku's slick. He hears Goku curse and feels him tossing his head back and forth. Goku's grabbing at the blankets and curling his toes.  
Sanzo slides up Goku's back, his tongue licking the salty sweat off his skin. He slams his cock back inside and Goku howls.  
Sanzo puts his full weight on Goku and reaches his arms around Goku's chest. He pinches and flicks his nipples as he rails him hard from behind. He's growling into Goku's ear with each thrust while Goku is babbling praise and encouragement from beneath him.  
"Sanzo, fuck! I'm gonna come, I'm-"  
Sanzo reaches for Goku's dick and pushes deep inside. He opens his mouth wide and bites down onto Goku's scent gland. He tastes blood mixed with a faint cinnamon-peach musk. He empties himself into Goku while moaning into his neck.  
Every muscle in Goku's body stiffens and his vision goes white. He's groaning like he's trying to hold in a scream, or trying to scream but can't. His dick pulses and shoots onto the bottom of the nest. He feels Sanzo's teeth break his skin and he comes again. He's dripping sweat and Sanzo groans against his neck and Goku strains and comes with a weak spurt one last time. His vision returns and he gulps in a deep breath. He buries his face in the blanket under him and shouts a few times before Sanzo pulls back.  
Goku flops over on his back, panting and grinning like he's just won the lottery. Sanzo is on his knees, blood drops on his chin. He wipes his mouth and eases himself down next to Goku.  
"Sanzo, that was... oh man, so amazing." Goku wraps his arms around Sanzo and pulls him on top of him. Sanzo is fighting to keep his eyes open. Before he falls asleep, he whispers into Goku's ear.  
"Mine."  
...................................  
Sanzo wakes and stretches. He sits up, grabs his cigarettes and lights one. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall. He finishes his smoke while staring at the ceiling. He runs his fingers through his hair and watches Goku sleep. He reaches out and brushes the hair off Goku's cheek.  
"Cute," he whispers.  
"Huh? What'd ya say, Sanzo?" Goku squints up at him.  
His cheeks burn and he says, "I said get your ass up, chimp."  
Goku flashes a million watt smile at him and says, "That's not what you said, Sanzo!"  
"If you know what I said, why ask me to repeat it?" He huffs.  
"Cuz I wanna hear you say it again. C'mon Sanzo." Goku curls up and grins at Sanzo. "Pleeeeeeeease?"  
"Fuck. Fine. You are too goddamn cute, you little shit. Get up, we need a shower. I stink."  
Goku giggles and grabs him before he has a chance to stand.  
"Ya don't stink. Smell good," he mumbles, his nose buried in Sanzo's hair.  
"Pfft. I stink. And so do YOU." Sanzo picks Goku up and tosses him over his shoulder. Goku squeals and protests feebly as he's carried to the shower.

"Ah, your owner finally marked ya, huh kid?" Gojyo pulls Goku's collar down and whistles. "Nice job, Cherry-Chan!"  
Goku slaps Gojyo's hand away and continues eating his oatmeal.  
"Hands off, pervert," Sanzo says, brandishing his fan.  
"Gojyo, don't tease. It's a very important and personal thing for an Omega to be bonded." Hakkai smiles and runs his fingers along Gojyo's neck.  
"Yeah, I guess our monkey's not a kid anymore either. Hey, Sanzo, why don't ya bring him to our monthly card game?" He smiles and waggles his eyebrows.  
"NO." Sanzo glares at Gojyo. Goku looks up at them questioningly.  
"Come now, Sanzo. The more the merrier!" Haklai chuckles behind his fingers.  
"I said no." Sanzo crosses his arms and scowls.  
"Ah C'mon. At least let him decide for himself. What d'ya say? Wanna get in on our monthly card game?" Gojyo leans in and puts his arm around Goku's shoulder.  
"What do you guys play?" Goku asks.  
"Poker, " Gojyo says with a big grin.  
Sanzo pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"STRIP poker." Sanzo corrects him.  
"So, wait. Every time you go over there for card night, you guys play strip poker? Sanzo, what the hell?!" Goku frowns.  
"Yup! And 'Kai always wins. Winning comes with shall we say, special perks?" Gojyo laughs.  
"We usually take bets at the beginning." Hakkai looks at his hands suddenly very interested in his fingernails.  
Sanzo covers his face with his hand.  
"What kinda bets?" Goku turns away from his breakfast and looks at Hakkai.  
"Well, if Sanzo wins, he gets to leave with a bottle of saké. If Gojyo wins, I have to give him a lap dance. If I win, Sanzo stays and watches Gojyo fuck me."  
Goku gasps, "Whoa, what? Sanzo, you and them?"  
Hakkai giggles again. "Oh, no Goku. Gojyo and I are exhibitionists. Meaning we enjoy it when someone watches us together."  
"Yeah, Sanzo never joins in. He does have some good suggestions sometimes though." Gojyo flips his hair and adds, "Who do you think taught him how to tame your sweet monkey ass?"  
Sanzo whispers, "Oh my god, I hate you so much." He pulls his hands down his face and looks at Goku.  
Goku looks from Sanzo to Gojyo, then to Hakkai.  
"That uh. That actually sounds like fun."  
Sanzo shakes his head, defeated. Gojyo cheers and pumps a fist in the air. He throws an arm around Hakkai and they head out the door.  
Hakkai calls out over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow night!"  
Goku swallows hard and looks up at Sanzo.  
"Tomorrow?" He squeaks.  
Sanzo shrugs.  
"Wear extra layers," he says and leaves Goku to his oatmeal.


End file.
